


Housewarming

by killerweasel



Series: Friends in Low Places [12]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gabriel is a himbo, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), M/M, Maggot Husbands (Good Omens), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: Honestly, I amused myself several times writing this. It's a party!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Dagon/Uriel (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur/Michael (Good Omens), Sandalphon/Asmodeus (Good Omens)
Series: Friends in Low Places [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Housewarming

Title: Housewarming  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Beelzebub, Gabriel, Crowley, Aziraphale, Sandalphon, Asmodeus, Uriel, Eric the Disposable Demon, Dagon, Michael  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel, Hastur/Ligur, Hastur/Ligur/Michael, Sandalphon/Asmodeus, Uriel/Dagon  
Word Count: 1433  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: Honestly, I amused myself several times writing this. It's a party!

A loud knock at the front door made Gabriel sit up. "Oh crap, someone's here already!" He slid off the bed, pulling clothing on as he headed towards the door. He yanked the door open to find Crowley and Aziraphale waiting on the other side. Aziraphale was holding a gift-wrapped box with a bow.

"I know we're early, Gabriel, but I didn't know if you needed any help setting things..." Aziraphale trailed off as he took in Gabriel's appearance. Beside him, Crowley was smirking. Gabriel's hair was sticking up in every direction and his skin was rather flushed and sweaty. Also, his t-shirt was on inside out.

Crowley had to cover his mouth with his hand as Beelzebub staggered out of the bedroom. Her hair matched Gabriel's and there was a rather large hickey on her throat. The demon started to giggle behind his fingers, forcing Aziraphale to say something.

"Gabriel, you might want to turn your shirt right-side out before the other guests get here." Aziraphale sucked in a breath as Gabriel peeled the shirt off, revealing several bite marks on his chest and stomach. He rolled his eyes at Crowley as the demon doubled over with laughter. Leaning over, Aziraphale whispered something in Crowley's ear. Between laughs, Crowley muttered the word 'himbo'.

Beelzebub came up behind Gabriel, smacking him in the ass before curling her arm around his waist. "That'zzz why I like him, Crowley."

Aziraphale pinched the bridge of his nose. "Right. Do you need any help or should be just linger out here on the porch while you two finish fixing yourselves up?"

"Juzzzt get in here." Beelzebub waved a hand towards the tables. "I think everything izzz ready? You're more of an expert on human food. Crowley, give me a hand with the alcohol."

"Aziraphale, I think you may have ordered too much food." Gabriel followed the angel over to the tables. "I thought you said you were only inviting a few people."

"I did, but you know angels and demons, if they hear about a party, sometimes they just show up to see what all the fuss is about." He nabbed a couple cubes of cheese, wiggling in delight as he chewed. "You're the first Archangel to decide to live here on Earth, which is a bit of a big deal, not to mention your relationship with Beelzebub is no longer just a whispered rumor. As long as no one fights, everything should be fine."

Aziraphale looked serious for a moment. "I think things are going to start changing soon. With no War looming, they will need something to do. More of us will come here to Earth to experience what it has to offer. Maybe they'll stay or it'll be too much and they'll return home. Whatever happens, I think we are on the brink of a whole new age for Heaven and Hell."

\---

"Hastur. Ligur! You look far less lizard-like since the last time I saw you." Ligur growled in Crowley's direction, making the demon put his hands up. "It was a joke. How are you, really?"

"Been worse." Ligur's skin was mottled with scales. "Corporation is almost back to normal. Apparently being wiped out of existence by Holy Water takes much longer to recover from than all other methods. At some point, we're going to have a chat, you flash bastard, but not now. Not here. Where's the food?"

"Over there."

\---

Uriel looked Gabriel up and down. "I don't think I've ever seen you so at peace. Does that come from shagging a demon or trying to be human?"

"Uriel!" Michael rolled her eyes. "I know from experience, it's both." She straightened up. "Speaking of demons, I didn't know Ligur was coming. How's my hair?"

"You look fine, Michael." Gabriel gave her a nudge. "Go talk to him."

The song playing changed and Uriel made a face. "Did you pick the music? This is horrible. I'm going to find something that slaps."

\---

"Why is _she_ here?" Asmodeus could feel his teeth start to change to fangs. "Who the Heaven invited Leviathan to this?"

"Everyone's here. And you know she never misses a party." Sandalphon put a hand on the Prince's chest. The music changed to something with a fantastic beat. "Come on, love, let's dance. Forget about her. If she starts something, we'll both finish it. But outside, not in here. I'd hate to ruin Gabriel's new place."

"You're a terrible dancer." He relaxed into Sandalphon's touch. "But so am I. We'll be terrible together."

\---

"Explain it to me again. Why are you apologizing if it wasn't this version of you who wanted to punch me?" Aziraphale drained the glass he was holding and poured himself another. He honestly had no idea what the demon was talking about as Crowley had never mentioned it. It was something he'd bring up to Crowley sometime in the future, but not now.

"Right. So I'm a multiplicity." He pointed at the group of almost identical demons behind him, most of which waved at Aziraphale before grabbing drinks. "I'm the original, my name is Eric, and they all come from me. But I remember and feel everything that happens to each of them. Which is why I'm apologizing for wanting to punch you before I got freaked out and bailed."

Aziraphale rubbed his chin. "If all of you are drinking, doesn't that mean you're going to end up being six times as drunk?"

Eric blinked. "I hadn't thought of that."

"You lot might want to slow down a little or he'll end up with alcohol poisoning."

\---

"You two totally screwed in at least three ways just before everyone got here. I can tell. You've got that glow." Dagon cackled at the glare Beelzebub shot her. "Plus you have a giant hickey on your neck."

"You should zzzee his chest." Beelzebub drained the bottle she was holding and grabbed another. "Did you ever think I'd be zzzpending part of my time on the surface with an Archangel?"

"You could spend all your time here. I don't think it matters anymore." Leaning against the table, Dagon watched Uriel dance. "Lucifer hasn't been seen since the world didn't end and we all know nobody has heard from Her in centuries either. Which means we're on our own and we can do what we want. They started this, the Traitors, and then you and Archangel Himbo joined in, and that's opened a door. Why should we be trapped in Heaven or Hell when there's an entire planet to explore?"

"But what about the humanzzz?"

"Humans do whatever they want. Honestly, I don't think they need angels or demons to make them do good or bad things. Half the crap Crowley took credit for was actually done by humans. Humans can be absolutely horrible and they're far more creative than we'll ever be." Dagon ran her fingers through her hair a couple of times. "They can also be wonderful and helpful. And I am going to go dance with an Archangel. Later, boss."

\---

"So I said... I said... I said..." Crowley trailed off, blinking drunkenly. "What did I say, angel?"

"You told the King of England to suck a snake and then mooned him." Aziraphale cracked up. "Everyone was so stunned, you actually managed to get out of the palace before anyone thought to grab you up for treason."

"Which king was that? There's been like a billion of 'em." Hastur clutched his bottle closer to his chest as he looked over his shoulder at Ligur and Michael. "Not sure how much longer we're gonna be here, Ligur's chameleon has that purplish-pink hue and you know what that means."

"I believe it was Harold II." Aziraphale frowned. "Wait. All three of you?"

Hastur shrugged. "Ain't nothin' wrong with it."

"I never said there was. I'm just... a bit surprised?"

"Angel, I told you before, everyone's a hypocrite. Angels have been buggering demons since just after the Fall. They just don't talk about it unless they're royally shitfaced. Though, I think that's going to change now."

"Huh."

\---

Gabriel was sprawled on the couch with Beelzebub resting on his chest. The cottage was finally empty, with the last of the guests leaving a few minutes earlier. "That went better than expected, Beelz."

"Everyone had fun. Drinking helped." She buzzed with pleasure as Gabriel's thumb traced along the side of her neck. "What do think about me zzzztaying up here with you for a while inzzztead of going back to Hell?"

"Seriously?" She nodded. "I'd like that very much."


End file.
